my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderstorm
|romaji = Raiu |user = Tarran Ra'Donar |quirk type = Mutant |quirk range = Varied Range |debut = }} Thunderstorm ( Raiu, lit, Judgement of God): is a Mutant Quirk used by one of the few "Hunter Heroes", Tarran Ra'Donar. Description A quirk created as the offspring of two other Mutant-type quirk users, Thunderstorm has permanently modified Ra's body into a living conductor of storms as it allows him to create thunderstorms and freely manipulate its actions as if it were an extension of his own body. Unlike most Electric-types, he is unable to produce lightning from his own body but instead passively tampers with the surrounding environment to point of creating or adjusting existing clouds within his vicinity into a storm from which he can employ as his sees fit. How this is performed is by simply moving his body, as Tarran does so it naturally causes the surrounding air to accelerate the rate in which it carries moisture into high altitude, with the added transport of saltation and suspension, it'll create the thunderstorms that heed Ra's movement. Much like other quirks, whenever he wishes to make use of this quirk it is triggered by thought, upon which Tarran will be able to raise his hand and lightning will strike out depending on his actions, effectively making him able to dish out 27,000 degrees worth of Celsius. While lightning is certainly one of the most striking feats that this quirk is able to produce, it still allows Tarran to have full control over the clouds themselves and may just as well create rainfall should his wish it so. As this quirk makes use of real lightning, it comes with a fair share of benefits and restrictions. One of the advantages of having free reign over its actions is that the speed at which the lightning bolt travels is fast enough that most wouldn't be able to see or dodge it. This makes Ra's quirk on one side very effective, but at the same also very dangerous to not only his surroundings but to himself as well. Without the proper restrictions to sheer force behind these clouds of lightning, from which few would likely come out unscratched the sheer electrical current when struck. While Tarran is able to effectively manipulate the clouds and its actions, it doesn't make him immune to its effects, even despite his increased resistance to the element, and is almost as vulnerable to its actions as anyone else. As this is also a Mutant-type quirk, the forming of the clouds will occur whether he likes it or not, only be able to restrict in which it takes shape, but even then it's only possible when he has consciousness. Even as he's knocked out or sleeping, this quirk will still take form but will not lash out unless Tarran commands it, which can occur through nightmares and similar conditions. Techniques *'Mjölnir' (ミョルニル Myoruniru): *'Thunderclap' (雷雲 Raiun): *'Thursday' ( Mokuyōbi, lit, Thor's Day Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks